The Princess and The Dragon Prince
by MidnightPandaDragon1728
Summary: What if Toothless is actually a prince and his parents are imprisoned by the Purple Death? What if Hiccup was just simply considered bad luck? fem!Hiccup, multi-form!male!Toothless, male!Astrid, fem!Snotlout. Chapter 6 is out now.
1. This is Berk, great, isn't it?

I do not own HTTYD and some chapters rated T, some T +, some T++, but I definitely quit M. I'll tell the rates.

Its fem!Hiccup and multi-formed!Toothless(Dragon-Human) plus, male!Astrid and fem!Snotlout.

My replacement name for this, female Hiccup is Hackee(chipmunk)

And for toothless, I'll name him Toyd._*whatever_*

For Astrid, it's Astrix _*plain, right* _

As for Snotlout, Sefa._*nothing crossed my mind* _

'human think'

"human say"

**'dragon think'**

**"dragon say"**

* * *

**Hackee P.O.V**

_This, is perfect. Thirteen day north to hopeless-lifeless place and some degrees south till freezing to your death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village, Berk. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for like, hundreds of years, but every single building is new. We go fishing, hunting and have one amazing view of the sunset. The only differences, are the pests. You see, usually people have mice, cockroaches, mosquitoes. We have..._

"Dragons!" I slammed the door in the face of a Monstrous Nightmare that tried to roast me.

_Most people would leave. Not us. We're vikings, we have stubbornness issues. The name's Hackee. Interesting right? Not the best name, I know. But not the worst, trust me. I'd rather be named after some rodents than my grandfathers. Parents believe that hideous names will frighten off gnomes and trolls. But I think instead of gnomes and trolls, pine trees will be the ones that's afraid of me._

With my door burning, i slammed it open with a crowbar near me. The door detached from the wall.

"Ouch! Hot,"

_With this kind of situation, only one place to go. The forge. Bet Gobber would need my help on those weapons._

"What are you doing here?" "Get inside!" People kept shouting at me but i just ignored them.

'Yep, ran through the crowd without doing anything useful, really amusing, right?' I thought to myself.

Almost there, but I didn't realize a gronkle in front of me, I hit it.

The impact threw me backwards.

I saw fire were forming in its throat. Guess this is it.

But a force pull the gronkle's tail and threw it away.

That was..

_Uhm, let me introduce you, the chief of the village, and an overprotective, complaining, father of mine, Stoick the Vast._

_They say, when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off it's shoulders. Do I believe this? I don't know, maybe._

"What is she doing here? Wha-wha, what are you doing here, lad? Go inside!" he interrogated me.

"I-I was just going to the foo.." I didn't get to finish my sentence when he suddenly threw me to Gobber. "Gobber!" he shouted.

"rge!.." Gobber caught me just in time.

_Well, in fact, I'm not a very much Viking-like. Unlike the other Viking women, I'm not as 'built' as them. My skinny arms and legs just can't compare to any Viking women at all. __But yeah, what happened happens._

"Glad you joined the party, lass! Now get in there!" Gobber put me into the forge.

"Thought you'd been carried off." he teased.

"Who, me? No, come on. I'm way too muscular for their taste." I bent my arm. "They wouldn't know what to do with all this."

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" Gobber teased.

_This meathead with attitude and interchangeable left hand is Gobber. He's the village black smith and he's always been like a family to me. I've been his apprentice since I was little...well, littler. He doesn't really care for people my age, but he has a soft spot for me. Maybe because I look like my mother, and he had great childhood with her being his only friend. Guess that's why he like me._

I bundled my long loose braid and took off my brown bear fur vest.

I looked outside, houses are flaming and exploding.

_Got what I mean? Old village, new buildings._

Then I saw the other Viking my age put the fires out.

_That's Fishlegs, my idiotic cousin Sefa, the twins: Ruffnut and Tuffnut. _

_And that's.. the village heartbreaker, Astrix._

He threw water in a bucket to a flame, he turned around and another fireball landed on the fire.

They joined Astrix and walked beside him._ Oh, their job is so much cooler._

I was about to jump out the window, but Gobber got my collar with his right hand.

"Not so fast, lassie," he put me back in. "Oh, come on, Gobber, I need to make my mark," I pleaded.

"But you've made plenty marks, all at the wrong places,"

"Please. Two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will infinitely get better, I might even got a boyfriend," I complained.

"Okay, one day, a boy will see you, but what will you do out there? You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an ax. You can't even throw one of these." he lifted a bolas, and a Viking outside snatched it and threw it to a Zippleback and tied the necks together.

"Okay, fine." I admitted. "But this, bad boy over here, will throw it for me." I pat my invented bolas launcher. Sadly, it snapped open and launched a bolas right at a Viking outside. "Really?!" Gobber exclaims. "Don't worry, he's a Viking, he'll live," I let out an awkward grin.

"Now this right here is what I'm talking about." Gobber says approached me.

"Mild calibration issue..."

"No, Hackee! If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...this."

"But you just gestured all of me." I complained.

"Yes, that's it." Gobber poked my shoulder. "Stop being all of you. Oh, yes."

I started to see his meaning. "Oh, you, sir, are playing a dangerous game." I said sarcastically. "Keeping this much raw Vikingness contain? There will be consequences!" I tried to intimidate him.

Gobber replied in a bored voice, "I'll take my chances. Sword! Sharpen! Now." he handed me a sword. I put on my work apron and started sharpening the sword with a scowl.

_One day, I'll get out there, cuz killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadder head will at least gain me some respect. Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me way more attention, maybe even a boyfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the stats. And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. These have a nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen before. We call it the…_

"Night Fury!" some Viking yelled. "Get down!"

_This, creature never steals food, never shows itself and above all...never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury, and that's why, I swear I'm going to be first._

Gobber swapped his hammer hand to an axe.

_See? Interchangeable left hand._

"Man the forge, Hackee. They need me out there." He walked out the door, and turned over turned. "Just. Stay. Put. There. Ah, you know what I mean." he shouted a battle cry and raced into battle.

"This is it, now or never!" I said to myself.

When I can't see Gobber anymore, I threw my work apron and replaced it with my fur vest, then took my arrow launcher, which I dumbly thought it was the bolas launcher, and raced outside the shop. Some Vikings shouted telling me to go inside. I just ignored them and pushed it through all the chaos to a quiet spot on the cliff nearby the forge. I quickly set up the launcher and got ready, waiting for anything to fly by.

"Come on. Gimme something to shoot at. Gimme something to shoot at." I heard the faint roar of the Night Fury. I searched the sky for target. All I could see was clouds, but wait, a silhouette, Night Fury! Not definitive, but when will I get another chance? I took aim and saw the torch light fire. as I saw the dragon fly by, I pulled the trigger. The trigger release managed to throw me back, but the arrow was launched. I quickly stood as I realised it was the arrows and gasped. I heard another roar and saw the silhouette fall into the forest. "I hit it. Yes. I freaking hit it!" She cheered. "Did anybody see that?" I looked around to find anyone, but instead, I turned back and a Nightmare glaring at me. "Except for you, freak," I mumbled.

Dad was busy tying down a Nadder when he saw me running away from a Nightmare.

"Shit!" I let out a long shout at the Nightmare.

He groaned before heading toward them. "Do not let them escape!" he shouted.

I barely dodged the the Nightmare as I ran, not caring and just hitting everything in front of my way. I managed to stand behind a torch post, but that, freaking dragon just seemed to follow me and breathed fire against the torch post. I peaked around to see if it was still there, only to see dad attack it and threw a hammer towards its snout. The dragon tried to breathe fire on dad, but it was out of fuel for it's flames. "You're all out, heh, jerk?" Stoick said. Then he punched it. The dragon's only choice was to run away.

The post fell down, causing the lit torch to roll through the village. I flinched with every sound the torch made when it hit something. I turned around and saw disappointed look on dad's face. "Sorry, Dad." I said sheepishly.

Everyone saw the dragons getting away with more of their livestock. "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury." My dad grabbed me and dragged me all the way to my house in the middle of the crowd. "It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really, actually hit it! A Night Fury!" I kept protesting. "You guys were busy. I had a very clear shot. It went down just off to Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before-"

"Stop!" dad snapped at me. He didn't seem to care. "Just stop. Every time you step outside, disaster falls. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed."

"Well, between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?"

"This isn't a joke, Hackee!" Stoick then sighed. "Why can't you just, just follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just kill it, like you said Mom did. It's who I am, Dad." Hazel stated.

"Yeah, you're many things, Hackee. But dragon slayer is just not one of them... and neither is being your mother." He muttered the last part to himself, but I could hear it. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. That was really getting into me. 'Am I really that, bad? I just want to be like my mom. Am I really a burden, or even a disgrace to my dad?' Suddenly earth came back to me, "Get back to the house." Stoick turned to Gobber. "Someone make sure she gets there. I have some mess to clean up."

Gobber gently placed a hand on my shoulder only to watch me walking away and stomp a few paces ahead of him. He knew dad missed mom, and he also knows I tried to be like my mom just to make my dad proud. But this was hurtful. He knew dad didn't mean to hurt me, but it just still, hurts.

"Nice performance," Tuffnut mocked me.

"I've never seen someone messed up that bad," Ruffnut continued.

"That failure was inspiring! Genius! We bow to you!" Great, now my idiotic cousin speaks.

I kept walking and ignored everything the teenagers said as my silent tears fall. Fishlegs and Astrix just stared at me silently.

"You know what? You can just stand there, mocking me all day, or you can just f*ck off," I put up both my middle fingers to them.

It's almost dawn, and we nearly reached my house.

"Am I really that lame? I really did hit one." I shouted. Maybe the whole houses near me can hear it.

"Sure,"

"He never listens."

"It runs the family."

"And when he does, it's with this disappointed scowl like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. *Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered a large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here is a female talking fishbone*. It's like I don't matter to him."

"No, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what on the inside that he can't stand." Gobber didn't realize what he really said until he saw the tears come out again.

'No matter how much dad ignored me, I still got some of him in me.' I think to myself. Unrealising Gobber could hear that.

I wiped away the tears on my cheek harshly with the sleeve of my blue tunic.

"Thank you for summing that up." I said sarcastically.

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

"I just wanna be one of you guys, especially like mom! What's so bad about that?!" I slammed the door in Gobber's face. The blacksmith was tempted to go in and give mel a piece of his mind. But he stopped when he heard me sobbing and shouting. He definitely knows this is one of those times I need mom. As Gobber turned to leave, I dried my tears, grabbed my notebook and my charcoal pencil, and ran to the forest through the back door. I'm going to find this freaking piece of sh*t called Night Fury, and prove to dad I'm worth his pride don't f**king care about what people might say. So I ran, entering the forest, to my destiny.

* * *

Yes, finally this freaking chapter one is done.

You might find this story have some similar word to **How To Train Your Dragon **by **PunkMutantGargoyleChica**, because I find the grammars are just like I want.

I'm sorry, PunkMutantGargoyleChica. I didn't mean to copy you.

And, above all, this is it! Please insert something at the magic white box below after reading.

Reviews are very welcome, see you soon in chapter two! ^.^


	2. Dragon Encounter

Blah blah blah, I don't own anything

Yeah, you know all the genderbends, no need to ask, right?

"human say"

'human think'

**"dragon say"**

**'dragon think'**

but that's in neutral POV

* * *

It was a meeting in the great hall.

"It's we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we can get rid of them." Stoick led the meeting.

"We must find the nest, then destroy it. That way, the dragons will leave, they will find another hole." Stoick pinned a knife on the map he held on the table.

"One more search, before ice get in the way,"

"Those ships never come back," a Viking said.

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?" Stoick replied.

Mumbles filled the room and nobody answers.

"Okay, those who choose to stay will look after my daughter Hackee,"

Everyone lifted their hand.

"Now that's, more like it,"

Everyone started to leave.

Gobber put his mug on a table.

"Okay, I'll pack my undies," he said to Stoick.

"No, Gobber, I need you to stay, train some new recruits."

"Oh yeah, and while I'm busy Hackee can cover the forge. With all those sharp things and plenty on time to herself, nothing can go wrong." Gobber said sarcastically and Stoick sighed.

"What should I do with her Gobber?" He asked the blacksmith. Gobber was the only one Stoick talked to when it comes to Hackee.

"Put her in training." Gobber said and Stoick's eyes went wide with shock.

"I'm serious Gobber."

"So am I." The blacksmith said.

"She's only fourteen;" Stoick said eyes filled with worry "She'll be killed before you let the first dragon at her." he said.

"Oh, you don't know that. She's not that helpless," Gobber knew what was in Stoick's mind.

"Yes, I do." Stoick insisted.

"No, you don't." Gobber argued.

"She can't fight! She's just, oh, should I say this, just.. weak" Stoick said and stood up from his seat "She doesn't listen to me or anyone. She spends all her time in the forest… I take her fishing and she go's hunting for trolls!" he said and Gobber turned to look at his friend.

"Trolls exist. They steal your socks," Gobber said "But only the left ones, what's up with that?" he added getting off topic and Stoick sighed at his friend.

"That's not the point Gobber. My point is, Hackee just didn't seem to understand what it is to be a Viking," Stoick said "A Viking is tough, strong, and brave. A Viking is someone… Someone like Val." he said sadly.

"You should learn to face reality, Stoick. Val is Val, Hackee is Hackee, do you want to be compared to your father?"

"Well, no," Stoick answered.

"Then why did you do that to Hackee?"

"Well, I don't know, my bad." Stoick admitted.

"So?"

"Okay, put her into dragon training,"

Gobber smiled at what Stoick said.

* * *

**Hackee P.O.V**

"Argh! Can't this just slightly be a little bit easier?" I said to myself sarcastically.

I just ripped the sheet on my book that has a drawing of the areas i've searched but no dragon.

"Oh, someone must've hate me up there"

"Some people loose their knife, their shield, their ax, i managed to loose an entire dragon!"

I hit a branch and it hit my forehead.

"F*cking shit!" I shouted and held my bleeding forehead.

Then I stood still. Half of the tree was split into two.

And there was a long trace of slide, like something had fall.

"That f*cking dragon! Yes! Finally!" I cheered.

I followed the traces and saw the jet-black creature tied with a rope and an arrow cut through it's tail on the ground below.

**Dragon P.O.V**

Damn f*cking shit! I was flying then a freaking arrow cut through my tail and the ropes tied me, how that hurt, goddammit.

I swear I'mma kill whoever that bitch that made me like this.

I fell unconscious and I woke up when I heard some footsteps.

Then I saw her.

This girl has auburn hair with streaks of red and blonde that looks somehow like fire, and that blue tunic reminds me of the sky, and black pants, brown fur vest, and particular boots.

"That f*cking dragon! Yes! Finally!"

Wew, that girl really does have attitude. Languages, Miss!

She took out her dagger. My heart was pounding.

"Yes! I have brought down this mighty-" she put her feet on mine.

Who is this bitch, dare she put her feet on me? So I kicked it away.

"I'll freaking kill you, dragon. I'll cut your f*cking heart out, and bring it to my dad. To prove I'm a Viking, I'm a damn Viking, GODDAMMIT!" she yelled at me. I think this girl has some phycological problems or something.

She put her dagger up.

I look at her eyes. How could such a warm emerald eyes be so mean inside?

I laid my head. Guess this is it, the freaking end of me.

She almost stabbed me, but then she looked into my eyes.

I just closed my eyes.

"I did this," I heard she said as she wanted to just ran away.

I groaned at her that means "So you gonna leave me here just like this?"

I opened my eyes again as she cut the ropes that was tying my body.

As soon as I'm free I jumped and pinned her to a stone. She panted so heavily as I stared deep into her eyes.

I let out a loud roar in her ears that means "You've freaking scared the living daylights out of me, bitch! Are you bored to live already?!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry!" and so, I spared her life.

I know she's really sorry and I licked her bleeding forehead so it heals faster.

But then I just ran. But slowly, cuz my tail really hurts.

So I just leave her there, maybe she's gone already.

That bitch, when will I get to see her again? I just find her so.. interesting.

* * *

Tata!

here's chapter two, very short I know, but i'm sure next chapter will be more different from the movie.

Enjoy everybody!


	3. Birth Mark

-+++- means neutral POV, kay?

* * *

Stoick was sitting in front of the fireplace in his house when Hackee came in.

"Hackee,"

"Uh, dad,"

"I need to talk to you, dear."

"Uh, ah, yea, me too,"

"I think it's time I don't want to fight dragons," "I think it's time you'll learn to fight dragons," they said in unison.

"What?" again.

"Uh, you go first," Stoick said.

"No, no, no, you first,"

"Okay, your wish granted. Umh, dragon training. You start tomorrow morning,"

"Oh, man, doggone, I should've gone first. Because, I think, we have a surplus of fighting Vikings, but do we have surpluses of tailor Vikings, or carpenter Vikings,"

"You mean this," Stoick handed an axe to her. "Your mother's,"

"Dad, I-I don't want to fight dragons,"

"Hohohoh, yes you do,"

"Dad, I can't kill dragons,"

"But you WILL kill dragons, you're a Viking, remember?"

Hackee froze and her breath are difficult.

"No, i'm really, very, extra sure, i won't kill dragons,"

"It's time, Hackee. You've always wanted this,"

"Can't you hear me?"

"This is serious, dear. When you carry this axe, you bring all of us with you, me, Gobber, your mother. That means, you talk like us, you walk like us, you think like us,"

'Uh, hello? Do anyone think around here?' Hackee thought.

"There's no more of.. this,"

"But you just pointed to all of me,"

'Oh Thor, when will this actually stop?' she thought again.

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided,"

"DEAL?!"

"*sigh* Deal,"

"Good," Stoick grabbed his bag.

"Train hard, I'll be back, probably,"

"And i'll be here, maybe... Oh, dad,"

"Yeah?"

"Stay alive, please,"

"I will," he smiled at her and she smiled back. Seeing her was just like seeing his deceased wife.

* * *

**Hackee P.O.V**

Gobber opened the arena door.

"Welcome to dragon training,"

"No turning back," Astrix said.

Astrix, the twins, that idiot, and Fishlegs entered the arena.

"I hope I get some serious burns," Tuffnut said.

'Hello? You mean, die, perhaps?' I thought.

"I hope for some mauling, like on the the shoulder, lower back," Ruffnut said.

'Well, who would really want that?' I held my giggle behind them.

"Yeah, only fun if you got the scar of it," Astrix said.

"Uh-uh, no kidding, scars, pain, lovee it," I said sarcastically. They turned around.

"Oh, good, who let her in?" Tuffnut said.

"Let's get started! The recruit, who does best, will win the owner of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village," Gobber said.

"Uh, Hackee killed a Night Fury, so, is that disqualified or something?" Sefa said idiotically.

Ruff and Tuff laughed.

"Alright, lads, settle down. Now, Hackee, you're small, advantage! Dragons will make you less of a target, they'll chase some more of a,Viking-like teens," I rolled my eyes.

So we lined up.

"Okay, inside these doors are dragons you'll get to meet," Gobber started. "The Deadly Nadder—"

Fishlegs whispered some stats to me. "Speed, 8, armour, 16."

"—the Hideous Zippleback—"

"Plus eleven stealth, times two..." Fishlegs murmured.

"—the Monstrous Nightmare—"

"Firepower fifteen..."

"—the Terrible Terror—"

"Attack eight, venom twelve..."

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Gobber and I yelled at him. I bundled my braid.

"And the Gronkle," Gobber finished

"Jaw strength eight," Fishlegs whispered to me.

"No, no! Wait! Aren't you gonna teach us some stuff first?!" Sefa asked panicly.

"I believe in learning on the job," Gobber opened a Gronkle cage. "That's how my daddy taught me to swim,"

The Gronkle came out.

"Today, is about survival. If you're blasted, before you knew it, you're dead," Gobber said.

"What's the first thing you gonna need?"

"A doctor?" I said.

"Some pants?" Sefa sked dumbly.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs continued.

"No! A shield!" Astrix said.

"Shield! Go!"Gobber yelled.

"The most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice of a sword, or a shield, pick the shield!" Gobber helped me put the shield on.

"Take your hands off my shield!" "There's like a million shield!" The twins fought over a shield.

"Take that one, it has flowers. Girls like flowers," Tuffnut said.

Ruffnut hit his head with the shield.

"Oops, now this shield has blood on it,"

The Gronkle shot the shield.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, out," Gobber said.

"Those shields are good for another thing: noise. Make lots of it, and screw off the dragon's aim,"

We made noises.

"Dragons have limited number of shots, how many does a Gronkle has?"

"Five?" Sefa said.

"No! Six!" Fishlegs stated.

"Right! Six! One for each of you," The Gronkle shot Fishlegs' shield.

"Fishlegs, out,"

Sefa was standing behind Astrix and talked some bluff to him.

Astrix rolled to the side and the Gronkle shot Sefa's shield.

"Snotlout, out,"

Astrix stood beside me.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me," I said.

"Nope, just you," Astrix ran again.

The Gronkle shot my shield.

"One more shot,"

I ran as fast as I could, even my braid bundle was released.

But that damn dragon just won't leave me alone. It chased after me.

"Hackee!"

That f*cking dragon managed cornered me.

Freaking fire formed in its throat.

"No, no, no, not the second time, f*ck!" I yelled to the dragon.

But Gobber pulled the dragon's mouth and fire blasted the wall beside me.

"That's six. Go back to bed, you overgrown sausage," Gober put the dragon into its cage. "You'll get another chance, don't you worry,"

"Remember, a dragon always, ALWAYS," Gobber looked at me. "Go for the kill."

A light shade of pink filled my cheeks. That happens when I'm shocked. That's even better. When I was little, I will start to hiccup if I'm shock.

* * *

I picked my saw, and grabbed some herbs. I grabbed a fish and slipped it into my vest. I'm going to find that f*cking Night Fury and heal its tail. Crazy, I know.

"So why didn't you?"

I walked throughout the forest.

I finally arrived at a place. It was beautiful. There was a waterfall, a small lake, a very big tree, and stones, it was beautiful.

"Ouh, I knew I was stupid, healing an injured dragon? Oh come on," The I saw black shiny scales.

A Night Fury's scales. Then it must be here.

Suddenly the big beast came up, it tried to fly. But it looked so much in pain.

I saw an arrow was still cutting through its tail.

I grabbed my notebook and drew the dragon.

I saw it kept trying to fly but always fell down. It looked at the lake and tried to catch a fish, but it didn't get it.

Then I come down. The dragon looked at me in a really fierce way and growled.

Oh, my dagger. I put it on the ground. It didn't look satisfied. I threw it into the water.

"Easy boy, easy. I'm here to help,"

**Dragon P.O.V**

I was trying to fly away. Dammit, Thor, I can't fly and my tail still f*cking hurts.

Then she came down.

I let out a growl that means "What do you want, bitch?"

I looked at her. A dagger. I glared at it.

She put her dagger on the ground, but i still glared at it. Then she threw it into the water.

"Easy boy, easy. I'm here to help," she looked at me with those bright emerald eyes. Oh those damn pretty eyes.

What does she think I am? A dog?

But I smelled something from inside her vest.

It smelled like fish.

I let out an excited growl that means "Fish! Fish! Gimme, gimme, gimme! I'm f*cking hungry!" as I stared at her vest.

"Okay, okay, here you go,"

**Hackee P.O.V**

The dragon sniffed my vest. Oh, i almost forgotten I have a fish inside my vest.

I gave it to the dragon.

The dragon opened it's mouth and revealing pink gums.

"Huh, toothless, I could've sworn you have sharp pointy-" then teeth suddenly came out of its gums and the dragon snatched it from my hand, lucky it didn't snatch my hand too.

"teeth," It swallowed the fish whole.

"Okay, now lay still, I'm going to fix your tail."

**Dragon P.O.V (really? again?)**

"Okay, now lay still, I'm going to fix your tail."

I laid down, and she sawed the edges of the arrow in my tail. Damn it hurts.

I groaned in pain.

"Sorry, now, just.. hold it a second,"

She pulled the arrow I roared.

"Now, it's okay, the arrow is out. It might take some time until you can fly again, but it won't hurt once you're healed." She put some kind of leaves on my wound and bandaged it.

"Now eat some of this," she put the same leaves on the ground. I licked it, put it into my mouth and swallow it. I stuck my tongue out. I doesn't taste good, at all.

"I know, it doesn't taste really good, but it'll help,"

I almost asleep enjoying the touches of her soft hands.

_Wait, soft hands?! What am i thinking?! _

She then tried to touch my snout, but i ran away.

**Hackee P.O.V (seriously, how many POVs in this bloody scene, really?)**

I tried to touch its snout, but it ran away.

I made the ground warm with its fire.

It tried to sleep, then i approached it and tried to touch it again, but it walked away.

* * *

The dragon slept hanging on a tree with its tail. When it woke up, Hackee was drawing.

The dragon approached her.

"Hey there, can I talk?"

It nodded.

"Huh, i don't know, but all of the villagers considered me as bad luck, only because I have this, birth mark," she showed her dragon birth mark on the back of her left ear.

**Dragon P.O.V**

I gazed at the birth mark. I just can't believe what i saw. That bitch.. is the legendary princess?

* * *

yep, its short chappie 3.

please keep read and don't forget to review.

thanks all


	4. Human? Dragon?

Yah, yah, whatever, here's chapter 4

I'm sorry for my freaking tests

Whatever, late update

* * *

**Dragon P.O.V **

I can't believe what I saw. That. Bitch. Is the one who will save us all?

"Hey, are you f*cking listening?!" she snapped and woke me from my thoughts.

I growled low which means "Sorry,".

'I gotta prove it' I thought.

I move my muzzle closer to her hand and brushed it against it.

"W-what?"

I brushed my muzzle against her left hand again.

She stood up, and i stood up too.

She approached her hand to my muzzle, a single moment of doubt crossed my mind.

'Can i really trust her?' i thought. But i shook that thought of and push my nose to her hand.

Suddenly something really hot and cold and powerful filled my body.

I saw her blue birthmark, shining like red flame. And i saw a vine-like tattoo trailed her arms.

She screamed in i-don't-know-what-it-means.

Her eyes opened wide and shining looked just like mine, but with toxic purple colour. The part of light blonde in her hair became slightly dominant.

After the burning feelings disappeared, her eyes turned green again.

**Hackee P.O.V**

The damn dragon touched its nose to my hand.

Suddenly all i see was flames and ice.

Something powerful was filling my body, it was hot but cold at the same time.

I screamed. i don't know why but i just screamed. My arms felt like they're on fire.

Then after that all ended, suddenly a really bright light shone in front of me.

It was a man, he was shirtless and he wore pants, of course. His jet-black hair was long and spiky upwards. There was like, tribal tattoos on his back, his forehead, and a vine-like tattoo trailed on his muscular arms.

"Yes, it's working! Oh, Odin, its working!" he cheered happily. He grabbed me, hugged me tightly, pecked me on the lips, and then put me back on the ground.

I blushed a little, then look around.

Then I started to think, 'Where is that damn dragon? And why is this cheerio standing before me? How could he..'

"Hey," he said, cutting off my thoughts.

Then without a word he ran inhumanly to a cave nearby.

I approached the cave. Dang, its that freaking dragon again.

"Who are you?" i approached it.

"It's me,"

What?! Did the f*cking dragon just talked?

"Yeah, ya' hear me right?"

"You, you're talking, dragon?"

Then he changed back into his human form.

"Yep, definitely"

"Who are you, ya' damn cheerio?!"

"U-uhm, I'm sorry, where are my manners,"

'Do dragons _have _manners?' i thought.

"My name is Toyd. Yer' Hackee."

Then he changed again into dragon form and ran all the way into the cave.

"See ya'!" he shouted in his run.

I stood frozen on that very dead spot, almost fainted.

Did a dragon just talked to me? Or am i just losing my mind?

* * *

**Hackee P.O.V **

I was walking to the main hall that night, still in shock and then it was storming.

"Dragon blasts? A talking dragon with retractable teeth? And now storms?! Oh Thor, why did you do this to me?!" I screamed slowly in the middle of storm in my way back to the village.

Soon I entered the main hall. Gobber and the teens were having dinner. And i came in soaked wet.

"So, where did Astrix go wrong today?" Gobber said.

"I misjudged my somersault dive," he sighed. "It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."

"Yeah," Ruffnut said in a bored voice. "We noticed."

"No, no, you did great," Sefa said. "It was so…Astrix."

I rolled my eyes. Wow, that kiss-ass.

"No, he's right," said Gobber, pacing behind him. "You gotta be tough on your self, all the time," He kept talking, not noticing me. Of course, Astrix's always right because he's so perfect! He's adorable, the village heartbreaker! Even my dad listens to him, and not to me! I approached the table, took my meal and drink, then I walked away and sat on an empty table beside that table. "Hackee! Where did Hackee go wrong in training today?"

"Uh, she showed up?" said Ruffnut like the answer was obvious.

"She didn't get eaten," Tuffnut snickered, elbowing his sister in the shoulder.

"She's never where she should be," he said in a very cold voice.

"Thank you, Astrix," Gobber tried to keep me of being angry or nuts.

"Yeah, you should even _be _here anyway," Sefa said.

There was a moment of silence.

"That's it." i said.

"What?" Sefa replied.

"That's it, bitch, you want a piece of me?" I said.

"Oh, I'm terrified." Sefa said mockingly as she stood up.

I stood up too.

"Let's end this. Here. Now. The winner gets the boy," Sefa said.

"I ain't fightin' for no damn boys," I replied.

* * *

Then Sefa walked towards Hackee and lifted her hand to punch Hackee.

Hackee stopped walking, and she inhumanly grabbed Sefa's arm and twisted it, then Hackee threw Sefa and she hit the wall. Hackee's eyes glinted toxic violet and a fierce face covered her personality.

The others watched in shock, because the scrawny Hackee just threw Sefa, and Sefa was one of the strongest teenage in the village.

"Shit, bitch!" Sefa shouted at Hackee.

Hackee stared at her arm in confusion.

'How did i do that?' she thought.

Sefa stood up with real pain on her back.

Then Sefa walked back to the table.

"Hackee?" Gobber said worriedly.

But Hackee didn't make any sound.

Then Sefa approached her, then slapped her across the face.

"W-what?" Hackee said confused.

"H-ho-how did you?" Ruffnut said tongue tied.

* * *

yes, again, short chapter 4.

fyi, Hackee's eyes went purple for a few seconds, then turned green again.

i tried to reduce the curses but if i do more than this, it just seems weird to me.

i don't know, r&r please?

if you want to see Toyd's forn as a human, open this link below, the upper pic. just imagine his hair is black, and the tattos are a bit different than that.

pookadragon1728. tumblr .com

just remove the spaces

see ya' next chap!


	5. What?

So, here's chapter 5. Actually, my test is done last Friday, but I'm just to lazy to write anything and the internet is being a bitch(like, I mean, really, REALLY, very bitchy), so I just enjoy my freedom.

So here I am, writing.

Special thanks to Kristy Annabelle Cullens , this chapter is kinda dedicated to her.

* * *

"W-what?" Hackee said confused.

"H-ho-how did you?" Ruffnut said tongue tied.

* * *

**Hackee's P.O.V **

I don't know, the first thing i remember was i being angry at Sefa, challenged her to fight.

The next thing i saw she sat on the corner rubbing her back.

Then she came up to me and smacked my face.

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"W-what?"

"H-ho-how did you?" Ruffnut looked at me like i grew a second head.

Eyerybody in the room turned at looked at me like that.

"W-what just happened?" i asked slowly as Sefa walked back to the table.

There was a sudden silence, then Gobber broke the ice. I sat at my table, alone.

"Well, no more fighting. Here's something," Gobber checked his vest.

'Nice rhyme, Gobber" i thought.

"Ah, there it is, The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of," he put the book on their table, sending some plates to the floor. Thunder roared in the distance. "No attacks tonight," said Gobber. "Study up." He walked out of the messed hall, leaving us sitting at the tables behind him.

Tuffnut, who was trying to balance his spoon on its end boringly, suddenly sat straight with look of horror on his face. "Wait-you mean freaking read?!" he gasped.

"While we're still damn alive?" Ruffnut gasped.

Cool, i just got this super-important piece of information that you can read while your dead.

"Why read f*cking words when you can just kill the f*cking stuff the words f*cking tell you stuff about?" Sefa protested.

"Oh! Oh!" Fishlegs piped up excitedly. "I've read it like, seven times!" Sefa stared at Fishlegs in annoyance. Fishlegs continued, "There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face! And, and there's this other dragon that buries itself for like a week—"

"Er, yeah," Tuffnut put his hand in front of Fishlegs' face. "That sounds pretty great,"

"You know, there WAS a chance we're going to read that—" Ruffnut sounding bored out of her mind. "But…now…"

"Well, you guys can stay here and read," Sefa got up from her seat and walking toward the door. "I'm gonna go KILL stuff." she looked at me when she said 'kill'. Bitch.

"Hey, wait for us!" the twins shouted together. Fishlegs followed them, still talking about all the different dragons he had read about.

I slowly walked up to the Book of Dragons, which was lying on the table beside Asterix, who hadn't made any move to open it.

"You can go, I'll read this," i said in a cold tone.

He was about to protest and take the book, i saw it in his eyes, but i took it away with me.

He got up and sprinted outside the hall.

* * *

A few hours later, i pour myself a cup of mead and some candles to read the book.

I started to open it.

"Classes," i murmured.

"What can we find here. The Gronkle, armor:20, fire power:14," i stopped reading the Gronkle page, turned it.

"Zippleback, shot limit:6, attack:12, jaw strength:6," i stopped again and turned it off.

"Monstrous Nightmare," i flipped it. "Nadder," again.

"The Skrill," flipped again panicking, i honestly didn't know what made me panic. Maybe the storm? "Whispering Death,"

I continued and reached the final page.

"The Night Fury," i stared at the blank page, except for the texts below.

"Speed, unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only hope: hide and pray that it does not find you…" i took out my notebook, put it on the table.

"Oh my Thor,"

* * *

okay, this is short, i know.

like i said, i'm lazy.

the next chapter will be catchy


	6. How could it be?

here is chapter 6, dawg

so hold the protests for later

the dragons are speaking again

* * *

**Hackee P.O.V**

The next day, i got up early, so i added extra bathing time.

I was soaking for 3 hours then i realized i was late 5 minutes for the training.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," I put my my shirt and my skirt rushingly, i even forgot my leggings.

I ran inhumanly insane to the ring.

There Gobber and the others have waited for me. With their weapons. They stared at me. Intensely. Especially Sefa. Like they were going to beat me up and then throw my body to the sea. Okay, that's too much.

"Where have you been?!" Gobber said as i took my shield and ax.

"Were you dead?" Tuffnut asked dumbly.

"Maybe she did *something* first," Ruffnut said and her dumb friend and brother laughed mockingly.

I looked down. I just realized i forgot my leggings. I hid my light blush under my bangs.

"F*ck," i whispered. Maybe Astrix and Fishlegs heard it. I was standing between them.

Screw all of you. I'll beat your damn crazy asses one by one someday.

"Okay now, let's get started," Gobber broke the laughter.

"What's up with this maze?" i asked looked around.

But Gobber didn't answered and walked to open the dragon cage.

"Oh, hey, Gobber i-" my word were cut with a dragon blurting out of the cage.

"There it is! The beauty. Deadly Nadder," Gobber walked out of the ring.

The others started to run away. I just standed on a corner.

"So, I noticed the book had nothing on Night Furies," I continued my cut words. "Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a.. Night Fury pamphlet?" I suddenly felt a rush of heat: the Nadder shot my axe off useless. "Focus, Hackee!" Gobber shouted from outside the ring. "You're not even trying!"

I suddenly hear something.

**"Princess! Princess! Where are you?!"** i saw the Nadder looked at me and chased along to find me.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! Not again!" i ran from it.

Today, the ring was set up like a maze, with multiple wooden walls set up.

"Today is about ATTACK!" Gobber told us. "The Nadder is quick and light on the feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter."

I saw Fishlegs ran and avoided the spikes with his shield.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" Fishlegs shouted.

"Look for its blind spot," Gobber instructed. "Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike!" I passed the twins, who turned a corner and found themselves face-to-face with the Nadder, which seemed oblivious to their presence.

**"Princess? Princess! Where are you?! I know you're here!"** it said again. The dragon exhaled its breath with the twins in front of its face.

"Do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut said, actually to the dragon.

"Then get your own blind spot!" Tuffnut argued back.

"How about I give you one!" Ruffnut said, shoving her brother.

The Nadder, hearing the bickering twins, snapped at them, sending them running. "Blind spot? Yes." said Gobber. "Deaf spot? Not so much."

"Why is that dragon seems to look for something?" Fishlegs said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Am i the only one hearing the dragon yelling?!" i shouted."

"Dragons don't yell, idiot! They roar and growl!" Sefa protested me.

We kept running until "Hackee!" whispered a voice from behind me. It was Astrix, kneeling behind a wall with Sefa. "Get down!"

I heard the Nadder hop down on the other side of the wall. I got down.

**"Princess!"**

They both rolled past it. I tried the same, but my freaking shield dragged me back.

**"Princess! There you are! **

I ran insanely out of there.

**"Princess! Don't run! Please help us!"**

Astrix suddenly appeared behind me and raised his axe to attack the Nadder. Sefa shoved him aside. "I'll take care of this," she said smoothly. She flung the hammer at the Nadder. It smacked into the wall beside it. The Nadder stared at the useless hammer beside it with amusement and then cocked its head and began laughing at Sefa. Wow, a dragon that shares my humor...

Sefa rolled her eyes. "The sun was in my eyes," she protested as they ran down the path.

I was running away. From the dragon. Astrix ran behind me rushingly.

**"Princess! Why is he chasing** **you?!" ** i shook my head in disapproval.

I took another path to get out of the maze. Astrix was still running in circles from the Nadder that chased him.

The Nadder had leaped on top of the maze walls and began to knock them over like dominos.

He even jumping on top of the walls. Well, it's do or die anyways. As he leaped off the last wall, which was right in front of me, he looked at where he was heading toward and immediately screamed. "HACKEEEE! GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE!"

But i couldn't move a muscle. He collided on me and we both tumbled to the ground. I stared up at him, as he shot me a vicious deathglare, trying to release himself and his axe from me and my shield. "Can you—well maybe if you just—" I tried to pull my shield. To make matters worse, I could hear the twins laughing at us.

"Ooh," crooned Tuffnut. "Love on the battlefield."

"I swear i could see her panty," Sefa said mockingly.

"You bitches aren't helping!" I yelled. If only I could get up and use every swear word in my arsenal...

Gobber stormed into the ring.

Then the Nadder saw me and roared at Astrix.

Astrix decided to take the shield with him.

He got up and ran.

The Nadder was going towards him.

I got up instantly and ran inhumanly towards Astrix who was about 50 meters ahead.

Right before he swung the ax to the dragon i heard it said, **"Princess! The evil wo-"** and i pushed the dragon aside.

The shielded axe hit my face. The shield was shattered to pieces.

I fell aside.

"Now you can get back to your cage! Thank you!" i yelled at the Nadder, who had a guilty look on its face.

It ran back to its cage and Gobber closed the door.

"Gobber, can i.. lay down here for a moment?" i said, gathering my scattered breath. Astrix walked towards them.

About 2 minutes later i got up and did a little cheek excersise.

"Are-are you okay?" Astrix said.

"Yeah, i'm fine, it's nothing, just a little bruise, that's all," i rubbed my cheek.

"W-wha-wha-WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! The shield was torn to pieces and you're still okay?! And-and how could you run that fast?!" Ruffnut shrieked.

"Now, don't make it get complicated." Gobber examined my face. His face looked surprised as hell as a surprise can be the most surprisingly surprising.

"H-how did you.." Gobber saved his breath.

* * *

Okay, here is chap 6,

know right? Hackee's cool.

well okay, i'm going now

oh, and thank you so much for the reviews

you guys are amazing!

bye bye~


End file.
